cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW Draft 2015
ACW Excel and Impulse superstars will be traded from each other as ACW presents the ACW Draft 2015. Buildup and Hype The main focus is on the ACW Draft, where Excel General Manager Roger Smith and Impulse General Manager Goku are allowed five draft picks from the opposing brands to be signed to their own. However, with the exceptions of ACW Television Champion Edward Elric and ACW Intercontinental Champion Sasuke Uchiha, all champions (Trunks, Aang, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Eren Yeager, and Ino Yamanaka) are exempt from being drafted due to them holding brand-exclusive championships. Also, Goku and Roger Smith are eligible to be drafted as well, in which case a new General Manager will be named when the promotion returns in March. The first title match scheduled going into the Draft is the ACW Intercontinental Championship match between champion Sasuke Uchiha and challenger Miroku the Monk. After kicking him out of GAMMA out of pure jealousy, Miroku started a feud with Sasuke over the Intercontinental title. This culminated in a match at Animania III, where Sasuke successfully retained his title. On December 26, 2014, it was announced on Facebook that the two would face off in another rematch at the ACW Draft where if Sasuke is victorious, GAMMA must disband for good. The second title match announced for the ACW Draft is the ACW Cruiserweight Championship match between champion Eren Yeager and former champion Joe Higashi. Yeager defeated Higashi for the title at Animania III as the challenger to Higashi's Open Challange, making him tap out to the Walls of Maria. Following the match, Higashi claimed that his hand was on the bottom rope and that Yeager had lucked out. On December 27, 2014, it was announced on Facebook that a rematch would take place for the title. The four match announced for the Draft was a special tag match between Team Star Fox and the Knights of the Zodiac. While Seiya and Ikki were not seen for quite some time since Animania season, Star Fox made their debuts for Excel in October, attacking Donkey Kong after a Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS exhibition and also attacked Aang on the last Excel of 2014. The four announced match for the draft was the ACW Glamor X Championship match between champion Ino Yamanaka and challenger Cammy. Ino Yamanaka won the title at Animania III, last eliminating Cammy after using her Standing Shiranui and then scoring the pinfall after using her feet on the rope for leverage, to become the inaugural champion. On January 6, 2015, it was annoucned on Facebook that Ino would make her first title defense against Cammy. The main event and final announced match for the draft was the ACW Impulse Championship match between Impulse Champion Trunks and Challenger Ryu. Trunks initially asked Ryu to be his first challenger to the Impulse Championship at Impulse 44, but was unable to due to Gohan defeating Ryu the following week to ensure his rematch clause. On February 18, 2015, it was announced on Facebook that Trunks would face Ryu for the title. Results *1 - During the match, The Street Fighters and The Little Fighters brawled each other backstage. Draft Results Miscellaneous Facts *ACW had its' 2014 Year End Awards throughout the event. *ACW Excel Champion Aang came out and proclaim he'd face all comers for his title and be a fighting champ. Zuko came out and Zuko stated that he's using his rematch clause at the event. ACW Excel General Manager Roger Smith and told them that their match will happen at the ACW/UCCW supershow, with the added stipulation that the loser can not challenge for the belt as long as the winner is champion. *A promo aired at the end of the broadcast that ended with the word "Invasion". Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CAW Specials